(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for dehydrating meat which provides a flavorful comestible which resists spoilage.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dehydrated edible meat products are widely known in the food processing industry. The removal of moisture retards spoilage which otherwise would result in decomposition of the striated meat fiber from sordid bacteria and mold. Meat processes typically utilized involve curing, dessicating, smoking, and chemical preserving.
The utilization of prior art dehydration techniques results in sale to the consumer at the grocery store, restaurant or other similar food dispensing operation. The preparation of such a comestible meat product by the consumer with an apparatus for correctly processing the food item is not disclosed in the prior art. In particular, those consumers that require food stuffs having resistance to spoliation, which are also light weight and nourishing, will be found among those that enjoy the out-of-doors such as campers, hikers and the like. It would be desirable for this consumer to prepare such meat product for the consumer's own use by means of a low-cost efficient apparatus and process for utilizing it. Prior art techniques provide large scale processing of many hundreds of pounds of meat for ultimate sale to the consumer in a final package form. However, nowhere is it disclosed that the consumer can be provided with both an apparatus and process for making, at home, a meat product having moisture removed and flavored to the particular taste of the consumer.
One attempt at providing an inexpensive dehydrator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,857, issued to Nelson et al. This dehydrator involves a foraminous manifold charged by a fan which pumps air into the manifold. The air is warmed during entry into the manifold by an electric resistance type heater. The warmed air is then dispersed within a box-like chamber having food stuffs disposed on movable racks therein. A thermostat control is also provided to regulate the heating unit and maintain an air temperature of predetermined level.
Another dehydrator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,488, issued to Wheeler. The dehydrator therein disclosed, is a box-like chamber having multiple trays stopping short of the rear of the chamber to provide an updraft chimney portion. Below the food trays, at the bottom of the chamber, a heating element is provided. The heating element is shown to be coiled electric resistance wire which emits heat when electricity passes through. With this construction a temperature differential is experienced between the tray proximate the bottom heating element and the upper most tray distal from the heating element.
Other forms of heating chambers are provided for warming buns, rolls, and other pastries utilized in restaurants and small scale luncheon counter operations. A need has arisen to service the individual consumer. With the resurgence in camping, hiking and outdoor activities, the recreative consumer has a need for a tasteful, preserved meat product which can be easily and economically made by the use of an inexpensive dehydrator and efficient method for the user's personal implementation. The present state of the food processing industry provides complex dehydrators useful in large scale commercial enterprises which produce preserved meat products in final saleable form but does not provide a consumer with the capability for such individual preparation as the individual may desire.
(3) Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of this invention to provide a meat comestible dehydrator which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an object to provide a meat dehydrator which is both efficient and easy to operate.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide the individual consumer with a meat comestible dehydrator for home use utilizing a simple method to produce dehydrated edible meat products.
It is a correlated objective of this invention to provide a meat dehydrator which utilizes standard household current.
With more particularity, it is a goal of this invention to provide a meat dehydrator apparatus with a relatively small number of parts requiring little maintenance.
Similarly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for using a meat dehydrator which permits the individual consumer to produce dehydrated meat products flavored and seasoned to the particular taste.